Friends with Benefits
by thelanguage
Summary: Set after Shane's fail attempt of a group date! Also with a couple of flashbacks :) Mostly Karmy with a little of Reamy and a hint of Kiam. Rate and review guys! Xoxo
1. Chapter 1: Its a long shot

**Chapter one: It's a long shot**

_I know this chapter is kind of short but my other chapters are going to be a lot longer if I think enough people responds whlie to it so review and favorite guys!_

_-The language _

* * *

><p>"Karma, please go" Amy said turning to face her best friend. <strong>What has gotten into her lately? <strong>Amy thought.** Well captain obvious she's jealous but why?**

"I was just trying to help," Karma said fighting back tears she didn't know what took over her just now and Amy clearly wasn't happy making Karma feel ten times worse.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," she said heading back inside to the restroom to clean her mascara that was running from crying so much.

"I should go after her," Amy said watching Karma leave.

"Are you serious? We were just having this conversation about you getting over her. Now you want to run after her. What does this mean for our relationship Amy? Are you in love with her? Because if you are please let me know so I can move on." Reagan ranted while crossing her arms.

"No, I'm not in love with her anymore, believe me, that ship has sailed awhile ago I moved on to you Reagan. But you also have to remember she's been my best friend since preschool we will always have a past," Amy said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You guys have past and we don't. It's going to be easy for you to leave me...She is always going to be your number one-"

"You are both my number ones," Amy interrupted,"If you let me. I would like to take you on a proper date that doesn't involve any of my crazy friends or family" Amy said.

"And no Karma," Reagan asked raising her eyebrows.

"No Karma. I promise. But can I please go apologize to her I was harsher than I needed to be and she's really sensitive, " Amy pleaded.

"Okay," Reagan said still a little unsure,"you can go after her but don't forget to text me tonight."

"I won't, and I promise no more secrets from now on. I really like what we have Reagan, you're my dove," Amy said

Reagan laughed and responded, "Eww you're so corny but I like you too Amy. Now go after Carmen-"

"Karma" Amy said rolling her eyes at her date purposeful mistake.

They pecked a quick kiss before Reagan drove off and Amy chased after Karma.

**Now time to see what's gotten into my friends head, **Amy thought before running into the direction of the restrooms.

**Karmy or Reamy guys? I adore Karmy but I'm not sure!**


	2. Chapter 2:Being the bigger person sucks

**Chapter two: Being the bigger person sucks**

_Second chapter as promised. I am overwhelmed by all the postive feedback I got for the first chapter so hopefully this chapter lives up to everyone expectiation:) xoxo also I still haven't picked the endgame guys :/ I think the story will play it out by itself! Rate and review and I might have the next chapter up tomorrow again ;)_

_-The language _

* * *

><p>As Amy ran back into the restaurant she awkwardly bumped into the last person she expected to see at a time like this, <em>Liam<em>. The same Liam who seemed to always win Karma over even though he definitely didn't deserve her; especially since she found one his little family secret that he was keeping from her. Again, it's not like Amy cares or whatever, she has moved on, and even told Reagan that the ship has sailed away._ It has sailed away right?_

"Hey, Amy?" Liam said knocking her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amy asked, she still didn't like him maybe it was because he only started to talk to Karma because he thought she was a lesbian or maybe it was because he claimed one time to want a threesome with the two girls, whatever the reason was Amy _knew_ she had many reasons to still dislike him. That therefore made Liam the last person she wanted to see after Shane's little 'group' date.

"I just wanted to apologize..." Liam said waiting for Amy to answer, "for this whole group date thing. I had an idea on what Shane was up to but I shouldn't have brought Karma here without you knowing, so I apologize. Are you and Reagan okay?" He asked with puppy dog eyes that always won everyone over.

**God, he makes it so hard for me to hate him sometimes, **Amy thought, "We are okay for now," Amy answered, "Have you seen Karma? This isn't entirely her fault you know and I want to apologize...to her... before you guys leave to ya know-go to each other houses and do what couples do" Amy ranted a little awkwardly.

She coughed a couple of times before looking at Liam. When she looked into his eyes she spotted something different, something that wasn't there before. She actually really looked at him and for the first time she saw him purely for what he is. A scared teenage boy who has had his heart broken over and over again.

"Yeah, I saw her when she ran into the restroom over by the cashier... I tried talking to her but I don't think she wants to home with me tonight-it's you that she wants Amy and I haven't clearly seen it into now. She's broken because of your relationship with Reagan and it's obvious you guys have something bigger going on than life itself. She doesn't _care_ about me like she _cares_ about you" Liam said and began to leave. Amy ran out the door and after him.** He sure moves fast, **She thought. Liam was already in his car ready to pull off.

"Wait, just a second Liam" Amy said, "You told your side of the story, now let me tell ours..." Amy waited for him to tell her he didn't want to hear it _or_ it didn't matter anymore because the relationship was over and Amy really didn't want to help Liam case right now. He didn't deserve Karma one bite but Karma-Karma was important to Amy, always has been and always will be. Whoever Karma liked...Or even _loved_, Amy had no say over it because she couldn't change Karma feelings like she couldn't change her own. So Amy learned to deal with _it_, it being Liam. So now here she is now being the bigger person and trying to keep their relationship from falling completely apart while breaking her heart a little in the process.

"Look Liam, me and Karma are best friends and that's something not a lot of people can say today and nothing's going to change that. So I fell in love with my bestie and it turned out to be unrequited love. Karma doesn't love me Liam and I have accepted that there's nothing between us that's more than platonic. She loves you, she choose you, and I'm learning to be okay with that so don't be threaten by me because we will always have different places in her heart." Amy finished with a tiny smile, she couldn't believe it. That was the _first time_ she admitted that_ she had to be okay_ with Karma feelings because it was the truth, she _couldn't_ be what Karma needed and this was her saying it, admitting it, and to Liam of all people. This was Amy also admitting that she had moved on and the ship had sailed away all bundled into one little poorly said speech to her enemy.

"I guess you're right, I'll think about it just tell Karma to call me please... I still think you're the one she needs right now but thank you for that Amy.. I know that must've taken a lot out of you" he said with a little smile.

"Yeah but it's worth it, _she's_ worth it so don't mess up the second chance I just gave you" Amy said.

"I won't. I promise" he said with a laugh and began to drive away.

"It wasn't a joke" Amy yelled out before he left.

"I know" he said with a smile, "Bye Amy and bye Karma" he said and drove away.

Amy turned around to see Karma standing with tissue you in her hand and her arms crossed.

"Oh honey," Amy said and went to hug Karma, "Don't cry, please don't waste your tears on me"

"How much did you hear?" Amy asked, Karma tried to lift her head but Amy couldn't stand to look her in the eyes just yet so she held her head down and Karma answered, "Pretty much all of it"

Amy sighed, "That's a good thing, I guess. You know I could never stay mad at you and I'm sorry I yelled at you before with Reagan there. I was frustrated and I took it out on you Karma, that wasn't right" Amy said now taking a step back to look at her best friend.

"Did you really mean that?" Karma asked.

"Yeah I did-" Amy said but was interrupted by Karma, "No" Karma said, "Did you mean everything that you told Liam just now-that you're done fighting him for me and it's over".

"It's not 'over' between us Karma" Amy said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Amy" Karma said and began to take off her heels.

"Then what do you mean Karma?-Actually don't answer that I don't want to hear it right now... We still have our friendship, we're going to be okay" Amy said and grabbed Karma hands. **I feel disgusted with myself **Amy thought, **Did I seriously just say that?**

Karma looked away and pulled her hands away from Amy while she said, "I guess, it's getting late I better go home-and you better get back to Reagan" she sighed.

"Wait. Karma-Karma. It's late you can't go by yourself it's too dangerous, please let me at least walk you down the block?" Amy yelled out.

"It's fine, I am a big girl, it's too dangerous for me to be here with you right now. I think we need some time alone so please don't call me and don't follow me either" Karma said and walked down the street carrying her heels.

"Please?" Amy asked trying to sound hopeful but Karma never turned around.

**What did I do wrong? **Amy thought. Just as she received a text. She was hoping it was Karma and she changed her mind already but of course it wasn't.

**Hey, I made it home. I can't wait for our date, please call me- Reagan**

As she read the text Amy sighed to herself and dialed a number, "Hey" she said, "Want me to go over your place or you can come to mine?"

**I feel so bad for Amy in this chapter but it had to be done, what do you guys think is up with Karma?! Also Amy and Liam NEVER slept together in my version I hate Mtv for that part so I created a new lie for him since he's famous for those :) **


	3. Chapter 3:Liar, Liar

_Well, it has been a about a week since I posted sorry my fellow friends :/ I've been real busy lately but I think this chapter should make up for it hopefully(**FINGERS** **CROSSED)**__I am still devolping this story so stick with me guys! :) -xoxo_

_-The Language _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** three: Liar, Liar**

**Amy POV: **

**10pm**

Once Karma left I didn't know what to do. I needed someone to talk to before I could be sure of my next move but I couldn't talk to Karma, she told me not to call... And even suggested a break. When this day start I did not expect it to turn out so bad.

I drove home alone of course and slammed my bedroom door before taking out my phone, "Hey," I said, "Want me to go over your place or you can come to mine?"

Minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

As I opened it I exhaled deeply, "Hey," I said with a smile "Long time no see".

"It's only been like what- 25 minutes, Amy. I should've known something was up during dinner with all that tension surrounding us, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so Shane thanks for asking," I said "Now come in. Before you wake my parents up or even worse Lauren she just got threw making up with Theo but I would hate to see her mode change"

"My pleasure," said Shane with a smirk, "I would hate to see her at all" he said in disgust.

"You guys are a mess," I laughed.

"I know, anyways what's up?" He asked.

"Well" I said, "Once you left, Reagan basically told me I would soon leave her for Karma and has no trust in me and Karma- Karma doesn't want to umm" I broke the sentence before being able to say it.

"It's okay Aimes what did she say?" He asked.

"She said we wanted a break from me" I said throwing my body onto the bed, "Like what does that even mean? A break from what? Our friendship or me in general?" I asked facing Shane.

"Sorry to tell you this Amy but I think both" Shane said sitting next to me on the bed.

"But Shane, why- why does she want a break? Because I am trying to be happy? How is that even fair."

"It's not...Karma's a bitch-literally. I still don't see why you and Liam obsess over her" He said taking out his phone to probably text Duke.

"Oh don't get me started on Liam!" I said finally sitting up to look directly at Shane on my side, "I never knew he could be such a cry baby".

"Oh yeah he is at times" Shane laughed, "But what happen this time with him?"

"He cried about how he thinks Karma might have feelings for me".

"Maybe she does Amy. She did get really possessive today" Shane said with a nudge to my side.

"No, she doesn't Shane" I said seriously, "She has Liam and I am content with Reagan"

"Content? Amy that's no way to live...you should be happy" Shane said with a tiny smile, "Like I am with Duke, which reminds me I left him in the middle of our fight that I have to get back to soon"

"It's fine" I said "Go back to Duke, Shane. I'll figure something out before school"

"Okay bye babe" he said kissing my temple, I smiled.

When Shane left I felt empty once again. I looked down at my phone to see if Karma had texted or called me, but she hasn't. There is a lot of text messages from Reagan asking me to call her and if our date is still going on. I sigh and throw my phone on the dresser so I wouldn't be tempted to text either one of the girls.

**2am**

I don't know what time it is but I hear faint sound of someone playing the guitar. I get out of my bed and walk to my window to see who it is.

_What would I do if we were perfect,_

_Where would I go for disappointment,_

_Words without hate would leave me nothing less to say,_

_I can't keep saving myself but I would rather be suck here in hell, with you._

"Amy please let me in... It's kinda cold out here"

"What happened to 'don't call me and I want a break', Karma. You can't keep playing with my emotions" I said.

"I know- and I'm sorry" Karma said "Can we please talk?"

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes. I walked down stairs and opened the door. Anyone could smell the alcohol on her from a mile away. She looked like she had just been in a tornado with her hair in a messy bun and the fact that she lacked balance was hard not to notice.

"Come on, Karma" I said placing her guitar on the floor for now and grabbing her up in my arms to carry her up the stairs to my room.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked resting her head on my chest.

"Maybe because you're my best friend" I said not looking down at her in my arms.

"And nothing more?" She asked.

I could feel her eyes on me, I sighed and stopped in the middle of the staircase before looking down at her.

"What more would it be Karma?" I asked hoping for her to give me a reason to stop and kiss her right then and there but all I got was a-

"You're right".

I looked back up and continued to walk to my bedroom. Once I got Karma onto my bed I stepped away looking down at how beautiful she really was.

"Stop staring, you're making it uncomfortable" she said blushing.

"Sorry... I'm going to go take a shower since I fell asleep early and forgot to take one. We can talk after." I said.

"Okay, I would really like that" Karma said with a tiny smile.

I quickly took a shower and threw on some sweats. Once I went back into my room Karma was already asleep.

"Classic" I mumbled before putting a cover over her and taking her phone out of her hand. Just as I was putting her phone down on the dresser next to mine I saw she received a text.

**Hey, I'm so glad we're back on good terms. And tell me how Amy took the news :* -Liam**

I dropped the phone immediately and looked at Karma in disgust. _How could she? How could she act all innocent and come in here drunk- to me?_ I left my house and didn't turn back, I didn't where I was but all I knew was I wanted to get _as far as away_ from Austin as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes. Hope you guys enjoyed until next time ;) don't forget to favorite and review it matters so much to me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Blinded

_HELLO! My fellow friends, it has been awhile and I do apologize for the tardiness but hopefully you guys are all still enjoying this story! Let me know by reviewing and adding me because it does help me want to write more!_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS AS WELL- xoxo The Language _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Blinded<strong>

_Karma rolls over knocking a piece of paper under the bed._

**Karma POV:**

**11am**

"Amy, I have something to tell you" I said nervously.

"This isn't about Liam again... Is it?" She asked.

We are standing in my room this time instead of Amy's, on the night of her mothers wedding. On the night where everything fell down hill.

"I think I'm in love with you" I say really fast, "And before you say something I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't using-"

I'm cut off with Amy lips on mine. I can feel her smile. This is wonderful, almost too wonderful.

"Me too" she says..

**_RING!_**

I wake up shaking my head... _Owww_ I really shouldn't have drunk so much with Liam last night. _Where am I?_ This doesn't look like my room... And that didn't sound like my alarm clock. Oh shit! I'm at Amy's. But how..I don't remember anything from last night.

Before I can gather my thoughts, Lauren barges in.

"Where is she?" Lauren asks pronouncing each word with venom.

"Where is who?" I ask sitting up looking around the room. _Where's Amy?_

"Don't play dumb, I heard you guys last night." She says as she pulls out her phone to call someone.

"I honestly have no idea who you're about but if you would use a name. Then, maybe, just maybe I would I think about helping you" I say to Lauren.

**-You have reached the voice mail box of 618-945-6670, please leave a message at the tone.-**

Before Lauren can say anything, my heart drops. I quickly push her out of my way once I get up from the bed and frantically began looking for a piece of her.

"Are you looking for this?" Lauren says dangling a silver and pink phone in the air.

_That's Amy's..._

_"_Give it to me" I say forcefully taking it out of her, "What are you doing with this and where is Amy?" I ask slowly trying to breathe.

I didn't have asthma but I felt like my lungs were giving in right about now.

"That's what I've been trying to ask you" Lauren says rolling her eyes.

"I-I don't know" I say looking around the room, "Call Shane." I say once I have gained composure.

"I did, smartass. He told me to wake you up and he'll be right over." Lauren says taking a seat on Amy's bed. I uncomfortably join her and start playing with my fingers. It seems like forever has went by and there's still no Shane. I cough awkwardly before saying-

**4pm**

"I guess there's no school for us today."

"You're kidding me?" Lauren says seriously whie shaking her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You don't understand that Amy is probably missing. _YOU_ have no idea where she is. _I_ have no idea where she is. _SHANE_ doesn't either. I can't tell Reagan I lost her girlfriend and Farrah that we lost her **daughter**, do you understand that Amy could be-"

"Stop." I say standing up, " You have no right to make it seem like I don't care about what happens to Amy-"

"Oh like hell you do! You care now because you see her with Reagan."

"That's-that's not true" I say, "I just want Amy to be happy".

"Then do me a favor" Lauren says finally taking a seat back onto the bed.

"When we do find her. And if we do find her because _I swear if we don't I'm burying you myself_... Stay away from Amy."

"I can't do that. " I say pacing back and forth.

I stop at a picture of us holding us in 4th grade. I pick it up and show it to Lauren, "We are _soul mates_. I can't stay away from her, she means the world to me. I love her more than you guys will ever even know, Lauren, I understand why you think you need to protect Amy from me but I can't let you take her away from my life."

"I don't think you understand, Karma" Lauren responds taking the photo out of my hand and placing it back where it was before, "Amy is my sister now. I have seen her cry way too many times over you and Liam. So leave her be. Let her be happy too if you really do care for her you would see how sad she is all the time. Once we find Amy... I want you to exit her world for good, you're no good for her."

I nod my head in defeat.

She's right.

I'm no good for Amy.

I never have been since preschool. She was always the one there for me but this time, the only time she really needed me and I can't even figure out if she's safe or not. I'm a horrible friend, I'm a horrible person and I let Amy down, I just hope she's okay.

A phone rings knocking me out of my thoughts.

"That was Shane. He says he wants me to meet him at his house... Alone."

"What does that mean for me? You guys just can't kick me out yet. Let me at least find her" I plead.

I hear a sigh.

"I know, you're right Karma. You know this is probably for the best anyways. Just stay here and go through her stuff. She's been missing for about 5 hours now so we don't have to contact the police just yet" she says before heading out.

_Great_, I thought. _Where are you Amy?_

_**A/N: Yikes! Karma was getting hammered this whole chapter.. sorry Karmy lovers but this is gonna be a slow burn! I actually like how Lauren is protective in this but let me know what you guys thought of it! Next chapter or two probably before the end of this year. Also who POV should I do for the next chapter? **_


End file.
